Not Just a TV Show
by SimplyDonna
Summary: With their music careers sailing, best of friends Austin and Ally travel to new cities, encountering some convincing arguments to drive them apart. Will they continue to be partners? And why do they both suddenly feel something is missing when they are together?
1. Chapter 1

Ally's POV

Basically, life is going great. I have the best friends anyone could ever ask for, I have excellent grades in school, oh and Austin and I have launched a huge music career that has turned out to be a huge success. No big deal. Well, I just write the songs, because Austin is clearly incapable of doing so. Trust me, you do not want to see him try to write a song. Not pretty. But, lucky for him, he has me. And lucky for me, I have him. The songs I write would never see the light if it weren't for him. I have terrible stage fright, even though I would absolutely love to be able to perform with him. And I would, but I would completely embarass myself, and I am not doing that again.

Which is why its great we have each other. We build each other up. Now, we're best friends. I can tell him practically anything, and he can tell me anything. Our friendship was a little rough at first, what with him stealing my song and all, but we definitely took off since then.

So, now Austin has an album out, with all the songs written by me, with some input from Austin of course. Austin, Trish, Dez, and I are headed to Chicago in a week actually. Austin has two huge concerts and we have been invited to a couple of parties that we will definitely be going to. I am totally excited for it, I really want to go shopping there, because I've never been and I heard the shopping there is incredible.

I almost forgot to tell you! One of the most amazing things! Austin and I are getting our own TV show. It's going to be on the disney channel, and its called Austin and Ally. We will be playing ourselves, and basically telling our whole story and rise to fame. It will be so much fun.

Love,

Ally

I finally looked up from my book to see Austin and Dez walking into the music store.

"Hey Ally. Guess what. No, dont guess I will just tell you." Austin said. "Trish got me booked in L.A.! After we get back from Chicago, about a week later, we're going to California!"

"Oh my gosh! Austin this is amazing!" We hugged in joy, Dez joined in. He really likes group hugs.

After rehearsing a little in the practice room for his shows in Chicago, Austin and Dez left, promising they would be back later.

I ended up staying in the practice room, writing a new song. My phone started ringing, thinking it was one of my friends, I just answered, not even realizing I didn't recognize the number.

"Hi, is this Ally Dawson?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Its her! Hey, guys, its Ally!" Several different voices then yelled "HI ALLY!"

"Uh, hi. Again, who is this?" This was starting to freak me out. Although, it was kind of amusing.

"Oh, right. Ally, I'm Louis, and I'm with Harry, Niall, Zayn, and Liam. We're One Direction, you've probably heard of us."

"Of course I've heard of you. Wow. So, why are you calling me?"

"Well, we are huge fans of your songwriting talent. We'd like to meet with you. We will be in New York next week, could you possibly come and meet us?"

At that very moment I got two emails. One from Jimmy Star, saying that there has been some copyright issues with a few songs and I was needed to sign a few papers, in NEW YORK CITY. Weird. The next email was from my mom, saying she would be coming to the states for a while with her work, before going back to Africa. However, they would only be in NEW YORK CITY, and only next week.

A powerful force obviously wanted me to go to New York next week.

"I would love to guys. I'll definitely be there. Just send me the information."

Louis responded, "We will send you a text with all of the details." I could hear all 5 of them yell "THANKS ALLY! BYE!"

I guess I am going to New York City next week. Oh no. That means, I won't be going to Chicago. How am I going to tell Austin?


	2. Chapter 2

Austin's POV

My life can be summed up in one word. Amazing. Especially lately. I'm living my dream, mainly thanks to Ally. I owe her everything. I admit, she is extremely dorky, and cannot dance to save her life, but her and I have really become best friends. They are even making a TV show about us. One word, AWESOME.

I'm really excited to go to Chicago. I have two concerts and a few parties. Mainly, I'm just excited to be going with my friends.

I was thinking of all this while laying in my bed, when I woke up in the morning. Eventually my cell phone rang, Jimmy Star. The news he gave me was amazing, I'm performing in L.A. in two weeks! This is unbelievable.

I got dressed, met up with Dez, told Ally the news, and then Dez and I went to the food court.

"So Austin, who do you think will be at these parties we're going to in Chicago?" Dez asked.

"Woah, I bet there will be tons of famous people there!" I cannot believe I just realized that.

"Yeah man! We are living the life. Now, I was wondering, are you and Ally going to write a new song for the concert?"

"Well, maybe. She didn't mention anything when we were just there. Hmm.." I assumed we would be, because we always write a new song to perform, but she didn't say anything. Maybe it is a surprise?

"I'm gonna go ask her." Better make sure.

I walked into Sonic Boom and saw that Ally wasn't around, so I checked the practice room upstairs.

"Hey Ally. I was wondering if you had any new song ideas for me to perform in Chicago..."

"Oh, Chicago, right, the concerts." Okay, why is she acting so weird? "I guess I can find something."

"Are you okay Ally? You seem..weird."

She looked a little worried and finally said, "Whattt? Weird. Me? No way. Gotta go bye." And then she ran out of the practice room, something was definitely up. But what was it?

I don't know why Ally was being weird, but she sent me the lyrics to a new song, and it ROCKS! She is so talented, I am so glad we're partners, and I'm so glad we are going to Chicago together. I wouldn't be able to do this without her.

Chicago is going to be so much fun.

**Let me know what you guys think! I think Austin's POV may be a little dry, but let me know what you think. If you guys want I could just stick with Ally's POV only. Review please! =] Also, if you have ideas for me, feel free to share. =]**


	3. Chapter 3

*ONE WEEK LATER*

Ally's POV

We are all leaving soon for Chicago, well actually, I'm staying on the plane and going to NYC, but no one else actually knows that yet. Today, I'm working in the store. Austin is hanging with me, mainly just reading a magazine..I'm convinced he is reading about himself, but whatever.

Just then a father with two kids walk into the store. He seems stressed, and the kids seem wild. They are screaming about something, hmm, seems like they want to go to an Austin Moon concert.

"Kids, just be quiet! Austin Moon is really not that spectacular." The father seemed ready to just give up on them. I looked at Austin and saw he was already looking at me. He pretended to be offended that the man would say he wasn't spectacular and I rolled my eyes.

I decided to take a break and get out my ipod. Going through my song list, I saw a song, by Austin, but I didn't remember writing it...

"Austin, is this your song?"

"Uh, yeah Ally. You should know this, you did write it."

"I don't remember it. At all." Weird, I remembered writing every other song.

"Ally, this is the song that we stayed up all night writing because that guy with the elephant insisted on us having the song up that morning."

"Ohh, right. That's why I don't remember, I think my nose is still clogged up from how much that elephant stank, not to mention the guy himself."

Laughing Austin and I went upstairs into the practice room.

"You really didn't remember writing that song did you? Ally, that's not like you. Something is up."

Why does he pick today to be observant? I haven't told him about not going to Chicago yet, because I know he will be bummed, and I don't want to see him upset.

"Nothing is up. Really Austin, everything is fine." I could tell he really didn't believe me, but he let it go, like I wanted him to. He went and sat on the couch putting in headphones.

I will tell him, I just need the right chance. I heard Austin start cracking up, and then say,"Ally you have got to watch this, it's hilarious!"

He came by me, unplugged his headphones, so we could both hear it. It was a One Direction Video Diary.

"Austin, YOU are watching something by One Direction? I thought you hated them?"

"I don't hate them..I just think you obsess over them a tad too much."

"I do not!" I smacked him in his chest playfully, and he proceded to tackle me onto the couch.

"Do you want to watch these videos or not?" Austin said.

"Fine, fine fine." Laughing together we started the videos.

We watched them all, and even more that they had made. It was kind of weird, sitting there with Austin, our heads touching, bending over his phone, cracking up. It made me regret even more that I wouldn't be going to Chicago.

Also, watching all those videos of One Direction made me wonder, why in the world do they want to meet with me? They said they liked my songwriting, but what does that even mean?

**Thanks for your reviews, I love them! =] Keep reviewing, let me know what you think will happen, and let me know what you think. xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

Ally's POV

Okay, I'm kind of freaking out here. We are sitting on the plane, headed for Chicago, and I still haven't told anyone I'm not going. Basically I've just been sitting here, bouncing in my seat, receiving weird looks from everyone on board, which was actually just me Austin, Dez, Trish, and a girl that Austin invited. So Austin is sitting there talking to that girl, I think she said her name was Lauren, I didn't like her. Dez and Trish were having a staring contest, which was pretty amusing considering they are both experts at the game. And me, I'm just trying to not hyperventilate. I really should have told them sooner.

Eventually, that girl, Lauren, starts to speak, loud enough for everyone to hear her. "I am just so glad you asked me to come. This is amazing Austin. Are you really excited for Chicago Ally?"

"Me?" Oh no. This is it.

"Uh, yeah, you Ally." She totally thinks im insane. Awesome.

"Well, actually, I'm not going to Chicago. I'm staying on the plane and going to New York City." Hmm...it was much easier to say that to her than to my real friends.

However, as soon as I say that everyone yells, "WHAT!" Dez and Trish even stopped their game to gape at me. I was nervous to see Austin's face, so I didn't look at him.

"Yeah, well, Jimmy emailed me saying I am needed there as soon as possible because of some copyright issues, and my mom is there for the week as well, and I haven't seen her in months." Do these sound like excuses to you, because they do to me. "And, uh, One Direction called me, and they want me to meet with them."

"Wow! Ally, that is awesome! You are so lucky. Why do One Direction want to meet with you?" At least Lauren, a girl I had never met, seemed excited. The others had gone quiet, but intently listening.

"Uh, all they said was that they liked my songs, so I'm not really sure." Still haven't looked at Austin.

"That is so cool. Are you gonna go shopping in the city?"

"Duh. I need some major shopping done. I was going to do that in Chicago, but NYC will work."

"Oh, I bet." Lauren and I started laughing, and we ended up continuing to talk and laugh until the pilot said we would be landing soon.

As soon as the plane landed, the others got off the plane. However, Austin stayed behind. Crap. He's gonna ask me why I didn't tell him.

Finally, I looked up at his face. I regretted it as soon as I looked in his eyes. They were filled with hurt, betrayal, and anger.

"Austin, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it's just, I didn't want you to be upset because you were so looking forward to it, and I didn't know how to tell you." Rambling, again.

"Ally, you are my best friend, you can tell me anything. I knew something was up this whole week, but you acted like it wasn't. Do you really not know why One Direction wants to meet with you?"

"They didn't say. I'm really sorry Austin."

He then pulled me into a hug, "Ally, it's fine. A bummer, but fine." And then, because he needed to get off the plane he said, "Let me know how your meetings go, and tell your mom I say hi. And you better call me before my performances. And man, these parties are gonna be lame without you. Do you have to go?" He gave me puppy dog eyes, which he knows I can barely resist.

"Sorry, I do." I wish I could stay with him.

"Fine." He gave me one more hug, and a kiss on the cheek, weird, picked up his bag and left the plane saying, "Don't miss me too much now Ally."

Laughing, I said, "How could I not, Austin?"

He was gone now, I was alone. I realized, already I missed Austin Moon too much.

**Ahh! Let me know what you think of this chapter. This one I really like, so review review review! Ally finally says she isn't going to Chicago! Let me know what you think is going to happen next. Thanks! =]**


	5. Chapter 5

Austin's POV

Well, honestly, this sucks. I mean, its great, since I love performing. But, I don't know. I wish Ally was here. I miss her, I miss her so much. Which is weird. I mean, yeah, we're best friends, but I miss her A LOT.

Lauren is turning out to be incredibly annoying. All she does is talk about how amazing I am, and how amazing One Direction is. Total fangirl, really annoying. Not interested in being MY friend, but AUSTIN MOON'S friend, if that makes any sense.

My second concert here is in a few hours. Ally hasn't called AT ALL. Like, I'm not sure if I should call her and she did promise she would call before my performances. I'm really disappointed and confused. I'm not sure if I can do this concert without talking to her first. As I'm thinking this Dez walks in.

"Woah, why the glum face man? Has Ally not called?"

"Uh, no she hasn't" Dez gave me a look, like he knew something.

"Anyway, I'm sure she's busy, you know, in meetings." It sounds more like I'm trying to convince myself.

"Or, she's totally busy ogling over One Direction, not that I would worry or anything. She just might totally forget about us."

"Dez! That makes me worry!"

"Right, uh, have a good show man! I'm sure Ally will call." Dez then quickly left the room.

Great, now I'm convinced Ally has forgotten me and my career is over. Doomed. Failure. AWESOME.

While I'm moping around my phone starts to buzz. It's Ally. Seeing her name and picture made my heart beat a little faster, which I don't completely understand, but I'm so glad she's finally calling.

"Ally, hey."

"Austin! I am so sorry! I totally forgot there was a time difference, and I never realize until it's too late, and I've been super busy. Are you ready for your show?" See, she was just busy.

"Yeah I guess. I really wish you were here Alls." And I do, I really do.

"I know. I'm so sorry. I wish I was there too."

"How have your meetings been?" Really, I just wanted to know what One Direction wanted.

"Oh, well the copyright issues are solved. It was totally annoying, because they didn't even need me. They realized the issue, and everything is good."

"That's good, how's your mom?" Still, just wanna know about One Direction.

"Oh, it is so great to see her. We've been spending any free time she has together. But, she's leaving in the morning."

"Well, its good you got to spend time with her. So, how was your meeting with One Direction?" I am really nervous about this answer.

"Oh Austin! The guys are totally amazing." GREAT. "They act just like they do in the video diaries, its hilarious!"

"What did they want?"

"Uh, well, I need to talk to them some more about that. Look, Austin, I've got to go."

Now I really wonder what they could've talked about. Wait, she has to leave?

"But you've only just called!"

"I know! I'm so sorry!"

"I miss you Alls."

"I miss you too. I'll call you soon, I promise. Have a good show."

"Thanks." And then that conversation was over. At least she called, and I know she hasn't forgotten all about us. She was just busy.

But, why wouldn't she tell me what One Direction said?

I guess I'll have to find out later, because now, I have a concert. And, I live to perform.

**I'm really excited about this chapter! I feel like Austin is finally realizing he may have more feelings for Ally. But, what could One Direction possibly want? And is Austin right to worry? Let me know what you think! Review, review, review! Thanks for your support, its what keeps me writing it! =]**


	6. Chapter 6

Ally's POV

New York is absolutely amazing. I loved being able to see my mom, even though it was only for a little while. She's doing great, I've really missed her though. I only got to see her for two days, and I actually, most of the time she was working, so we didn't really do anything together.

Also, the copyright issues that Jimmy said were super important for me to help solve, were ALREADY solved when I got there. I wasn't needed at all.

Which basically just left me here, alone, in NYC, shopping. I've shopped practically everywhere. I got some super cute outfits, and a party dress, too bad I'm not going to any parties, because I'm in NEW YORK CITY, and not Chicago.

Oh? One Direction. Right. They're hilarious, and all five of them are totally gorgeous. I especially like Louis, he seems to just love life.

I haven't called Austin, I've been too nervous to. I mean, I WANT to talk to him, and I promised I would, but I can't. I can't because of One Direction, and what they wanted.

I looked up from my book, thinking over the meeting I had with One Direction.

**Flashback**

I walked into their hotel and met the 5 boys in the lobby. I couldn't believe I was meeting One Direction! I loved their music so much, I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Here she is, hey Ally!

"Hi guys! Wow, it is so great to meet you!"

"Ally, we LOVE your songs that you write for Austin Moon. That's why we wanted to meet with you."

"I don't really understand what you mean by that."

"Well..." They all looked at each other in anticipation. "We want to sign you on to write songs for us."

"What?! Seriously? That's awesome!"

"Yay! Of course, you would have to stop writing songs for Austin. You would be a songwriter for us, exclusively."

** End Flashback**

So you see, that's why I haven't called Austin. I want to write for One Direction, that would be a huge opportunity for me, and I'd become really famous, but, Austin is my best friend, how could I just leave him?

So, I haven't told him. Because, I don't know what I'm going to do. I told One Direction I would think about it, and I'm going to be talking to them about it again tomorrow.

Eventually, I sucked it up and called Austin. I did promise I would call him before each performance, and I didn't before his first.

Talking to him was like being able to breathe again. I didn't realize just how much I missed him, and it scared me that I did. But, then he asked about One Direction, and I knew I couldn't tell him yet. He was about to perform, and I didn't want to worry him.

Unfortunately, I have to make a decision, and if I choose to leave Austin, he will never forgive me. And, this sounds dramatic, but I don't think I could live without him. Being in New York without him, and not in Chicago, has been so lonely, and I really miss him. BUT, I really want to write for One Direction.

What am I going to do?

**What is Ally going to do? Let me know what you guy think will happen! =] PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, SO I KNOW PEOPLE ARE READING AND I WILL WANT TO CONTINUE.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Austin's POV

I'm still really confused about why Ally wouldn't just tell me what One Direction wanted. What if she really was leaving us, leaving me? Oh my god! What if she was gonna marry one of them..

Austin, dude, that's crazy. We're in high school, breathe, chill.

Okay, so that concert was amazing, so many people were there to see me perform, and it was just such a rush.

Now, I'm just chilling in my room with Dez. I'm pretty sure Trish went downstairs to the lobby to call Ally. I wonder if she had any luck with that...

"So, I'm guessing Ally called.."

Dez's voice shocked me out of my thoughts.

"What makes you say that?" Did I have it printed on my forehead, or maybe I said something?

"Just that you aren't moping around anymore, and you sort of have a sparkle in your eye."

"What? I think my eyes are just naturally sparkly." Dez gave me a skeptical look for that one, but I just laughed it off, "But, yeah she called. Right before I performed."

"Well, that's good! She didn't forget all about you after all."

"Dez! Of course not, we're best friends. Anyway, she said the copyright issues are solved, so that's good."

"And what about One Direction?"

"Well, she wouldn't tell me what they wanted." God, that sounds pathetic.

"Oh no man. Ally has definitely fallen in love with one of them, they're probably running off to Vegas as we speak. The next time you see her, she's gonna have an accent!"

"DEZ! Ally would never do that. She wouldn't, of course not. Would she?" Great, she really is eloping.

"Austin, you know Ally would never do that. Besides, if she were to elope, it wouldn't be with One Direction. It'd be with you."

"WHAT? Dez, what would make you say that?"

"Oh, no reason. Except of course that you are obviously in love with Ally." His face, I could literally punch it right now.

"You've got to be kidding me. I'm not in love with Ally, we're just good friends."

"You go ahead and keep telling yourself that buddy. I've known you forever, and even if you don't know, I do, you're in love with her."

"I am not! Gosh Dez!"

"Then why were you so worried when she didn't call you, and why were you moping around about it, and why did you kiss her on the cheek," He saw that? "And why do you spend all of your time with her, and why are you worried about her and One Direction, and why.."

"OKAY, I GET IT DEZ! It doesn't matter what you think, I'm not in love with Ally. We're music partners. She writes my songs. End of story."

"Whatever you say Austin, whatever you say," He then got up and left the room, leaving me alone. But, right before he left he said one more thing, "I bet you two starfish you realize you're wrong though. And, if I had to say, I'd bet Ally is in love with you too."

Dez is crazy, I can't be in love with Ally. That would totally ruin everything. We're best friends, and I can tell her anything. Wait, Dez thinks she's in love with me too? No way, that's not possible. We're JUST friends. Ally doesn't like me like that. She likes Dallas. Ally is just my partner, she writes me songs.

Okay, I'll admit that I did kiss her on the cheek. I don't know why I did that, but I wanted to, and it felt right. And I do love the way she smells, almost like strawberries. She is the most talented singer and song writer I know. She is so dorky, but in the cutest way. And, I love seeing her smile, and I love when I'm the one to make her do so. And, she is like extremely pretty. I can't believe I'm thinking this, but she is seriously beautiful.

OH MY GOD. Dez was right. I'm in love with Ally Dawson.

**Ahhhhhhhhh! REVIEW, PRETTY PLEASE. =]**


	8. Chapter 8

Dez's POV

I know I'm right. There is absolutely no way I'm wrong. I am one hundred percent certain on this one. Austin and Ally are meant to be together. It is so obvious.

I need to get them to admit though. But, how would I do that? I need a way to get them to spill their inner most and darkest secrets. I need a peep in Ally's songbook. I need a dirty little minion to do my bidding. I also need a parachute and a peacock, but not for this plan.

Ahh, I know exactly the way to do this. I know who can be my evil little minion. Trish.

Trish, Trish, Trish. Where did she go? Ah! She's in the lobby, talking to Ally. PERFECT.

So, I take the elevator to the lobby, and find Trish on her laptop, facetiming with Ally.

"Oh, hello there Ally dearest."

"Dez! Get your fat head away from my face!" Ah Trish, always the charmer.

"I need to talk to Ally, thank you very much."

"Well, I am talking to Ally, so go away doofus." Touchyyyy.

This is stupid, I need her to be my evil little minion, and she is not cooperating.

"Trish, I'm working on a mastermind plan, and I would be ever so grateful if you would help me out. Ally dearest, the big kids are gonna talk over there for a second, so we'll be right back."

"Uh, okay..." Oh Ally, she'll never see it coming.

I dragged Trish to the corner of the room. "Ugh, get your hands off me! What do you want? What are you planning?"

"Austin and Ally are in love."

"Well, no duh."

"You knew?"

"Yeah, its totally obvious."

"We need to get them together. Austin won't admit he's in love with Ally, and...did Ally ever..?"

"No, of course she didn't admit it. If only we had her songbook.."

"I know..but, we don't. So what do you say, do you want to be my evil little minion?"

"I do want to help get them together, but I don't do minion. I'd prefer you say I'm your evil little...partner."

"Fine, well, how do we want to do this?"

"Ally's on facetime right now."

Ahhh...facetime. So, we went back to Ally.

"Ally, lovely, dearest, how's it going?"

"Dez, shut up, let me handle this." Fine, fine, fine.

"Guys, what is going on there?"

"Ally, Austin is really missing you," Ahh, I see where this is leading.

"Really? I mean, I really wish I was there.."

"Then, come. We're here for three more days because of the parties. We heard you've solved all the issues, and your mom is leaving. So come for the parties."

"Oh my goodness! That's a great idea, I even bought a really awesome dress."

"Perfect, so we'll see you here? The party tomorrow starts at 8."

"I'll be there. I'm looking now, I should be able to be there in the afternoon. We could all go get dinner together."

"Great, we'll see you then. Bye Ally."

"Bye Trish, bye Dez"

"Goodbye Ally dearest."

As soon as Ally disappeared from the screen I turned to Trish. "That was very diabolical. I'm impressed."

"Why thank you. Now, we just need them to realize it. Oh! I have an amazing idea. You have your old videos right?"

"Duh." What kind of person does she think I am? Of course I have my videos.

"Let's edit one, and put it together, to show Austin and Ally just how important they are to each other."

"That's a great idea." You know, Trish is starting to grow on me.

"Just one thing. Don't tell Austin that Ally is coming. I want it to catch him by surprise."

"You're cute when you're being diabolical."

"Shut up Dez."

Shutting up. Time to make a video.

**First time Dez gets the spotlight. What do you think? Let me know, review, review, review. And, what do you think will happen? And, if Ally is just going to Chicago...does that mean she has given One Direction an answer. And what would that answer be? =]**

**Okay, since I've been told Dez is out of character, I'd just like to say, I think Dez is way smarter than he lets on. Plus, I had him calling Ally dearest because I believe it shows the awkwardness, because Dez is trying to formulate a plan dealing with Ally and Austin, but Ally is practically there. The dearest is out of character. Like in the episode "Magazines and Made Up Stuff" Dez calls Megan an angel because he was actually talking bad about her, and then she is suddenly there. Dez wouldn't normally call Ally dearest, (in my story) he does because he's trying to get Austin and Ally together without letting Ally know. And, since it's Dez, he would say something completely random. Let me know what you think, because if the dearest is just too out of line, I can change it. Thanks.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Austin's POV

This party pretty much sucks. The music is alright, I suppose, but, something is missing. Honestly, I think that something is Ally. Since I realized that I'm in love with her, I just cannot get her out of my head. This is crazy!

I see Dez run up to me, very excited. "Austin, hey! How you liking this party? I totally saw Ed Sheeran here, totally amazing."

"Ah, yeah, its great."

"Convincing. I bet if Ally were here you would have a better time..."

"Yeah, I really wish she was here. I really miss her."

Dez looked super excited, and honestly it just really creeped me out.

"If only Ally were here..."

"Yeah, okay. That'd be great, but she's not here, and she won't be, so lets just stop talking about that."

"Okay okay. Alllllyyyyyy,"

"Dez, I said...," And then I saw her. Ally. Walking into the room, wearing a stunning, sparkly purple dress. She looked absolutely beautiful. I was speechless.

"Austin! Hey!" Me, she's speaking to me. This beautiful girl was speaking to ME.

"Ally," And I'm not sure if I actually thought about it at all, I just rushed forward and hugged her. I really had no control over my body, it acted on its own. Its like I needed to be in her arms.

"What are you doing here?!" Not that I was complaining, just surprised.

"Trish told me to come for the parties, since I was done in New York, and I really missed you guys, so, here I am!"

Wow. I can't believe I am so lucky to be friends with someone like her. Being here, with my friends. A dream come true.

"I can't believe you're really here." I hugged her again. I wanted to talk to her, alone. But, right now didn't really seem like the best time. She just got here, right? "When did you get here?"

"Well, actually, I went out to dinner with Trish and Dez today at 5.."

"What? Why didn't I know about this?"

"They told me I couldn't tell you. I don't know why," She pulled me away from the crowd, and whispered to me, "Austin, Dez and Trish are up to something. They were acting really weird on facetime yesterday."

Hmm...Dez was acting really strange right before Ally walked in. "Dez was acting strange around me too."

"Weird, we have to find out what's going on. We'll talk later, okay? Let's just enjoy the party for now. I have been bored OUT OF MY MIND in New York by myself. I've missed you guys."

"We missed you too. Wait, what did One Direction want?"

"Let's talk about that later. Let's just dance."

So we danced. We sung along to all the songs, acting like total idiots. Dez and Trish were even dancing. Ally was..well..I guess you can't really call it dancing, what she was doing, but she tried, and I guess that is what really matters.

That party was the best. It was amazing to just have fun, especially with Ally. I'm so excited she came.

I wonder what Dez and Trish are up to. However, they did get Ally to Chicago, so could it really be that bad?

I can't wait to talk to Ally later, and FINALLY find out what the heck One Direction wanted, and why she wouldn't tell me. But, mostly, I just want to be with her. And, I want to be with her, like BE with her. I wish we could make our relationship, you know, an actual relationship. But, Ally doesn't like me like that, and I could never risk our friendship, because it means the world to me. So, that's all we'll ever be. Although, that might just break my heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Ally's POV

I am so beyond happy. I'm so glad I left New York, and I'm now here in Chicago with my friends. I missed them so much, especially Austin!

I haven't had the discussion with Austin yet, the party lasted for so long, so when it was over, I went straight to bed. I bet he'll want to talk sometime today, and I do too.

But, its hard. Last night, seeing him again after being apart, was absolutely amazing. When he hugged me, I didn't want him to let go. I'm not exactly positive, but I think my feelings for Austin are heading past being friends. I think I'm falling for him. Which cannot be good.

How can I be music partners with him if I have a crush on him? It would be super awkward all of the time, and that would be terrible.

And of course, I can't TELL him. That would totally ruin our friendship, and I definitely do not want that.

What if he likes me too? He doesn't. He made himself very clear a long time ago that we are just friends. You know, back when he read my songbook. He thought I had a crush on him, and he flipped out, trying to get me to not like him. We even wrote a song about it! Not a love song. So yeah, can't really tell him where my feelings are heading. No. Way.

So, basically I'll just be miserable. Being with Austin, but not BEING with Austin. This may prove to be too difficult for me to handle. We'll see.

Love,

Ally

I closed my songbook as Austin walked up to me.

"Ally, hey. I've been looking everywhere for you." Everywhere? I was in my room...

"Oh? Well, I've been writing a new song."

"Sweet, can I hear it?"

"No, no, no. I'm not done, and I don't want you to hear it til its finished,"

"Haha, okay. So, Alls. How was New York? Really."

I could tell he genuinely cared, so I told him the truth. "To be honest, it wasn't that great."

"But, you got to see your mom,"

"Only for two days, and barely at all. She was working after all. And then, those copyright issues were unneccessary too. I felt useless, and lonely, there all alone,"

"Oh Ally. But, what did One Direction want?"

"Well..." But he then cut me off. He looked like he had enough, I couldn't blame him.

"Ally, you refused to call me for four days, when you promised you would. Every time I ask what One Direction wanted, you go silent and distant, and you change the subject. So please, spare me, and just tell me already,"

So I told him, very quickly, to shut him up mostly, not wanting to see him mad. "One Direction wants me to become a songwriter for them and leave you."

I said it so quickly, I didn't know if he could even understand me. But, when I looked up, I could tell he heard. He knew exactly what I said. All of the color drained from his face, he looked shocked.

"What?" He looked to be in disbelief.

"They want me to leave you behind and write for them exclusively."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What did you say?"

I could tell what he wanted to hear. I knew what he expected to hear. He always hopes for the best, but expects the worst. I was about to tell him my reply to One Direction's offer when Trish barged in.

"Austin! Get out! You need to get ready for the party! Also, I heard that you may get to perform a song tonight, so you need to make sure that's ready. And, woah, am I interrupting something?"

I guess Trish could see the desperate look on Austin's face. How stunned and shocked he really was. It made me hate myself.

"Nope! Just about to get ready for the party myself. Austin you should go and get ready."

"But-"

Trish then yelled "NOW AUSTIN!"

He got up, with a stunned look on his face. I should've told him my answer. He left the room, without a single word. He didn't even look back. And, that broke my heart. I hurt him, without meaning to. It was the last thing I wanted to do.

But, the truth is. I haven't answered One Direction yet. I was supposed to meet with them yesterday, but I came to Chicago instead. I told them I'd be in touch with an answer soon.

But, I don't know what to do. Can I really pass up a huge opportunity like that?

I guess Austin could realize that I haven't told him, because it isn't good news for him. Otherwise, why wouldn't I just tell him? I need to make a decision, and I need to make it today. I can't let Austin worry anymore. He needs to know which I choose. Him, or One Direction.

I don't think my heart can bear this. Getting into my new party dress, I let one tear slide down my cheek. This would be my hardest decision ever.


	11. Chapter 11

Austin's POV

Ally is leaving me after all. I worried about that for so long when she was in New York, and now its actually happening. She'll go write for One Direction, she won't even have time for friends anymore, and if she does, she'll have new friends, and those friends will be five guys with freakishly good hair.

Of course, I have to let her go. That's a huge opportunity, and she deserves to be recognized. But, it's Ally. How could I just let her out of my life?

And, what would that mean for me? I can't write songs, she does all of that for me. My career is over I guess. Its been fun while it lasted. I mean, I guess I could hire another songwriter, but Ally's songs MEAN something to us.

Plus, Ally is my best friend. It wouldn't be the same without her.

So, I guess its over. Because, no matter how much I wish she would say no to One Direction, I know that she can't. She can't give up on this huge opportunity. I should be happy for her.

But, I'm not. And, I don't think that is actually selfish of me either. We're supposed to be best friends, how could she just leave me and forget all about us?

Oh, what am I saying? I don't even know what she chose yet. I mean, she hasn't told me, which makes me believe she chose them, but, you never know.

Wow, this is not good. I'm freaking out. When she told me earlier, what One Direction wanted, I was stunned. I couldn't speak. It took all of my strength to not scream at her, and demand her answer.

Trish walked in, helping me calm down a bit. I was able to just walk out. I couldn't look back. I knew if I saw Ally's face I would lose it.

I just can't believe this! Everything was going so great! And now this!

Dez walked into my room saying, "Dude, aren't we the greatest, bringing Ally here?"

Then he saw my face, and the glare I sent him. "Woah. I thought you'd be happy. What happened?"

"Ally has been asked to go write for One Direction."

"That's great!" I gave him another evil look. "That's not great?"

I sighed, "No, it IS great. But she'd have to leave Team Austin."

Understanding crossed his face, finally. "Oh. She'd have to leave you."

"Yeah.." Not really in the mood to talk anymore.

"Well, don't you worry! Ally could never leave you! You guys are best friends. And, she is obviously in lo-...Right, anyway...I'm sure she'll make the right choice. Maybe, she will at the party!" He gave me an excited look, then ran out of the room yelling for Trish.

He was definitely up to something. And Trish was in on it. What was he saying about Ally? She is obviously in what? It sounded like he was going to say love. LOVE? Ally isn't in love, is she? I wish she was...with me.

But, no. She's going to leave.

I'm not sure I can make it through this party, knowing that my career is coming to an end. But, I'll have to.

**3 Hours Later**

I haven't even seen Ally at this party. I'm not sure she's here. Oh, nevermind.

I saw her walking in, wearing the most beautiful emerald green dress. She looked stunning.

Her eyes met mine, and she walked over to me. "Hey Austin."

"Hey Ally."

"Look-" We both said at the same time. "You first-" Again at the same time, so I jumped ahead.

"I'm sorry I acted so harshly. Writing for One Direction is a huge opportunity, and.." I had to force this one out, "I'm really happy for you."

"No, I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner. You have a right to know. We're partners, we should have discussed this from the very beginning."

"Ally, believe me. I'm perfectly fine with it. Just, what did you choose?"

I guess she could tell I was kind of freaking out, because she said "Austin," and gave me a hug, making my heart skip a beat.

"Ally, I'm trying really hard not to freak out, so please just tell me."

"Well..I-" As she was FINALLY telling me her answer Dez started yelling. He was on stage, with Trish. Oh no.

"Austin and Ally are our best friends. Tonight, we'd like to show a video in their honor, to remind them both, and show everyone here how much they mean to each other, and what good of friends they've been together."

I looked at Ally, "This is what they must've been planning all along!"

"Yeah! This is really random though, why did they do this?"

"I don't know," So we both turned and watched the video.

And, all I can say is...WOW.

**SOOOOOO...WHAT WAS THE VIDEO LIKE? WHAT IS ALLY'S ANSWER? LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**

**ALSO, DID YOU SEE THE PROMO FOR THE NEW EPISODE, AUSTIN AND ALLY MIGHT FINALLY BE GETTING TOGETHER! =]  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**You guys may be mad at me after this chapter, BUT BEAR WITH ME. =] I promise I'm not evil. **

Ally's POV

The video was the most sweetest thing I have ever seen, and it made me hate myself even more.

The video was set to Better Together, a song I had written for Austin some time ago. It was perfect.

The video consisted of different pictures and videos of Austin and I. From the very beginning. When we first met, becoming partners, to launching a music career. it showed us writing songs and fooling around. Hanging out with Trish and Dez. Playing instruments in Sonic Boom. Overall, it showed two people, who were obviously best friends. To everyone else, it probably looked like we were together, like boyfriend and girlfriend. I could understand how someone would think Austin and I were in love, based on the video.

And I hated it. I mean, it was the greatest video I had ever seen, and obviously Dez put it together, it was fantastic. It just...it made me realize something.

I don't have a crush on this blonde haired boy I call my best friend. I'm in love with him.

So, now my decision is that much harder, but I know what I have to do.

So, when the video ended, I was in tears, I looked at Austin. He gave me a huge smile, and said "There's no way I could be here without you Ally. You're amazing."

We hugged, and I lost it. I can't leave him. How could I? But, I couldn't stay.

I broke away from the hug, and I ran out of the room. Austin followed me.

"Ally!"

I spun around to face him, letting all of my emotions carry me away. "I'm sorry Austin. I'm sorry I went to New York, I should have been here. I'm sorry I didn't tell you what One Direction wanted. I just couldn't!"

"Ally, Alls. Its fine. I get it."

"No you don't Austin! I haven't made a choice yet! I don't know what I'm going to do!"

But, as I said this, I knew. I knew exactly what I would do.

"Well..?"

"Ally, its your choice. I mean, I wish you would stay with me. You're my best friend and..." He looked down, his face getting red.

I knew something big was happening. "And what?"

He looked up at me, into my eyes. "Ally, I'm in love with you."

Oh my god. Oh my god. OH MY GOD. Did he really just say that? There's no way. "What?"

"Ally. Dez made me realize, that you're not just a friend to me. You are more than just my friend or my songwriter. I love you. And I know this is a totally rotten time to say something like this, because you're trying to make a hard decision. Its just, you need to know."

I was stunned, my heart was beating like crazy. I FELT crazy. This is unreal. HE loves ME. I could never imagine something like this. But, I didn't know what to say. I was speechless.

"Ally...please say something."

I couldn't. I had to leave. I couldn't be around him. This was obviously some crude joke. I wouldn't fall for it. He just wanted me to stick around and write for him. But then again, this was AUSTIN. He wouldn't do something like that to me.

"I'm sorry Austin."

And I ran away.

When I got to my room, I booked the next flight leaving to New York. I was done with Chicago.

I'd meet my friends back in Miami.

I needed to have a talk with One Direction, and try not to cry my heart out.

Trish barged into the room, "Ally! How could you do that, just run out like that. Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm going back to New York."

"But, Ally, you can't! Austin loves having you with him! I thought you were having fun? Didn't you like the video?"

"Trish, it was great, really. It's just-" So I told her. I told her why One Direction wanted to meet with me, and why I hadn't given them an answer yet.

"There's one more thing. Austin just told me he's in love with me."

She gave me a huge smile, "Well, its about time!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you guys are obviously perfect for each other, and Dez and I have been trying all week to get you two together. That's why we made the video."

"Trish, we're not together."

"I don't get it. He said he loved you.."

"Yeah, and I ran away."

"ALLY! Why would you do that? Don't you love him too?"

"Well...yeah. Yeah I do."

"Then, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to New York."

"After he told you he loves you."

"I have a decision to make, and I can't do it here. I'll meet you guys back in Miami." I started walking out, "Trish? Will you tell Austin that I'm leaving for me? I don't want to see him right now. Please?"

"Of course Ally."

"And, tell him I'm sorry. Again."

"I will."

I gave my best friend a hug, and I left. I really need to get out of Chicago. I have five boys to go talk to.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry! This is just a short filler chapter, necessary of course. Need this chapter to set up for the good stuff. =] Let me know what you think will happen. I'm thinking just a few more chapters in this story.**

Austin's POV

How could I possibly be so stupid? How could I say that to Ally when I KNOW she doesn't feel the same way. Especially THEN. Right then, when she needed to make a tough decision, a decision that could effect me in A LOT of ways, I had to go and shock her to death. She literally RAN AWAY.

She probably doesn't even believe I love her. I mean, when we first became friends, when I read her songbook, I freaked out on her. It was a scary idea, thinking that Ally would like me. That's nothing against Ally, I was just scared because we had finally become friends, and I was feeling a stirring of emotion as well.

But then I freaked out. I EMBARRASSED MYSELF IN A FAKE INTERVIEW TO TRY TO GET HER TO NOT LIKE ME. We wrote a song about how WE DON'T LIKE EACH OTHER. It's Not a Love Song. Why Why Why did I have to freak out, all those months ago? If I hadn't, she'd believe me. Maybe.

And now I'm back in Miami. Ally left me. She went back to New York. Trish told me she said sorry, but, what does that even mean? Sorry for leaving me for One Direction, or sorry she didn't love me back?

Ugh, I sound like a girl.

Luckily at that moment Trish walked into Sonic Boom. She was on the phone, but she said to me, "Austin, Ally is about to board her plane. She wants to talk to you."

Ally? Plane? She's coming to Miami?

"Ally?"

"Austin, hey."

"So, you're coming to Miami?"

"I do live there."

Of course. I laughed nervously. "Are you..staying?"

"Look, I think this would be better to talk about in person. I'll be there tonight. We can talk then."

"Oh. Okay."

I guess she could hear how unenthusiastic I was because she said, "Austin, I'm really sorry for running away the other day. You just kind of shocked me. But, we'll talk about it later. Everything will be fine. Really. Will you come by SonicBoom at 8?"

"Of course. We really need to talk I guess."

"Yeah, we do. Just, don't freak out while I'm gone okay?"

I laughed again, a real laugh. "Oh Ally, you know me so well."

"Of course I do. We're best friends." Ouch, friends. "Or, whatever we are." Whatever we are? What is THAT supposed to mean? Could she mean, no. Don't get your hopes up Austin. She couldn't possibly be saying she likes you too.

"We'll talk later, and..." She sounded nervous, "And..figure us out. Okay? I really have to go, so I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye."

Figure us out? She DID mean that she likes me too. Unless, she's saying she doesn't like me, so we need to figure out how to be friends still. Ugh, I REALLY sound like a girl.

But, I cannot wait for tonight.

I want to see Ally, and talk to Ally. I want everything to be alright. But, mostly, I want to know that she doesn't hate me, and that she isn't leaving me for One Direction.

That would be enough.


	14. Chapter 14

Ally's POV

I'm going back to Miami. I've been gone from home for too long, and it has been a very eventful few weeks.

I went to New York, got asked to write for One Direction in person, visited with my mom, went to Chicago, partied it up, Austin told me he loves me, I went back to New York, told One Direction my answer, and now I'm going home.

Intense week, if I do say so myself.

My answer? Right. The more I thought about, which was about the only thing I could do all the way back to New York, the more I realized how stupid this was. I was freaking out for nothing. The answer was actually easy.

**Flashback**

I walked into the hotel One Direction had been staying at, and found them in the pool area.

"Hey Ally!" They all seemed excited to see me. But, then Niall said, "Your answer is no isn't it?"

How could he tell? "What makes you say that?"

"Its all in your face. So, why not?"

"I can't leave Austin. We're best friends, and we're in it together. So, if I have to leave Austin to write for you, then my answer is no."

They all looked at each other, it looked like they were using telepathy or something. Harry finally said, "We get it Ally. We understand. So, we'd like to compromise. How about you write for both Austin and us?"

**End Flashback**

I really needed to see Austin. I worried every second that he would realize that he shouldn't be in love with me. Because really, why would he?

Oh, the plane is landing! Time to see Austin.

Love,

Ally

After being picked up by my dad at the airport, and dropping my suitcase off at my house, I raced to Sonic Boom. It was already 8:15, and I told Austin to meet me there at 8.

And there he was. "Austin!" I rushed forward and hugged him. He seemed excited to see me, but also confused.

"Ally, we need to talk."

"Yeah, we do."

So we walked upstairs to our practice room, to talk privately.

"Ally, I'm sorry that I said I was in love with you, I shouldn't of tired to persuade you like that. If you want to be with One Direction then you should be. I can't keep you from an opportunity like that, even if it is with those five weirdos."

"Oh, shut up Austin."

"What?" He looked bewildered, but I just couldn't take it anymore.

"I said no."

"WHAT?" He looked hopeful, but not quite believing yet. He also looked surprised, very surprised.

"Seriously, I told One Direction that if writing for them meant leaving you and Team Austin, then I couldn't do it."

"Wow. Why would you do that?"

"Well..." Hmmmm..."First I have a question for you."

"Okay?"

"I thought you DIDN'T like me. I mean, we wrote a song about how we're just friends. So, why are you saying you love me, when you made it clear that we're just partners?"

"Ally, I freaked out when I thought you had a crush on me, because I was scared. We had just started to become good friends, and I didn't want to jeopardize that. But, the truth is, I DID like you, it was just confusing at the time."

I can't believe this. He does like me! I can't believe I've been freaking out this whole time and worrying what decision I would make. I knew all along. There's no way I could've left my best friends. Trish and Dez could even see it. They made a video to get us together. They said it was obvious. Yeah, obvious, to everyone but us.

"So you DO like me?"

"No, Ally. I love you." He looked me in the eyes with full power. It made my heart beat a tad faster. This was it. I was gonna tell him, tell him how I felt too.

"Austin-" But he cut me off.

"Ally its ok. I understand. I get that things will be awkward now, but I'm hoping we can keep our friendship, because, it means the world to me."

I was confused. What is he saying now? Doesn't he understand that we can finally be together? He didn't get it. He doesn't realize. I love him too.

He wouldn't stop talking, so I did the only thing I could think of. I leaned in and kissed him.

And he kissed me back.


	15. Not Chapter 15yet

**Sorry guys! I PROMISE I will finish the story. Most likely tomorrow. I know I haven't updated in a few days, but I definitely will! In the meantime, let me know how you guys think the story will end.**

**Also, I'm probably going to start another Austin and Ally fanfic, unrelated to this one. Also, may throw out some One Direction.**

**Soooooo. Tell me any ideas you have! It would be greatly appreciated.**

**And, I promise the ending is coming soon, so don't lose hope on me. =]**

**THANKS!**


	16. Chapter 15

Austin's POV

Holy crap, oh my goodness, what the heck! Ally is kissing me! ALLY is kissing ME!

That kiss was like fireworks on my lips, every part of my body was tingling. It was the best thing that ever happened to me.

When we finally broke apart I said, "What?" I was just so confused.

"I love you too Austin." My heart soared. I felt like I was floating, or drifting away by the stars. Ally loves me. Ally loves me. Ally loves me. Three words that I could never get tired of saying.

"Seriously?"

"Yes Austin. You're not just a friend or a partner to me either. I love you."

WOW. This is crazy. I couldn't help it, I leaned in and kissed her again.

This was the best day of my life. She wasn't leaving me for those five losers, AND I'm kissing the girl of my dreams. The girl I'm in love with. The girl who loves me too.

"Ally. I can't believe this is happening."

"Me either." We laughed and sank into each other's arms.

And, I know this is cheesy, but this moment felt like the beginning of what would be an amazing relationship, that could last forever.

And I was okay with that.

**5 DAYS LATER**

We're in Los Angeles. I've gotta say, these have been the best five days of my life. They've been unreal. I love Ally so much.

Of course, when we told Trish and Dez that we were together, they highfived and screamed for joy. Turns out they were gunning for us the whole time.

They even hugged because of it. Which is extremely funny because I'm convinced Dez likes Trish, and Ally told me she thinks the same thing of Trish. They better watch their backs, we may come up with a plan to get them together. We can fight back.

But, seriously, my life is great. There's only one thing that would make me happier. I want Ally to perform with me. She deserves recognition, and she's so amazing. I want the world to see that.

I've been begging her actually. At one point I was actually down on my knee begging her to sing with me. She slapped me in the arm for that one, but secretly I think she enjoyed it.

The concert is in a few hours, and the stadium is already packed.

While I'm thinking this Ally walks in. "Hey,"

I smile at her and lean in for a kiss. "Ally, you look beautiful." And she did. She was wearing a dark red dress that sparkled in the light. "Are you sure you don't want to perform with me tonight?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. I think I'm ready. Yeah...I'll do it. I'll perform with you."

What?! She's gonna perform with me? "Are you serious?" This was amazing.

"Yeah. I could perform as Taylor Swift, so its time I perform as Ally Dawson. And, as long as you're up there with me, I'll be alright."

"I will always be there for you Ally."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We kissed again and stayed in each other's arms until it was time for the concert.

That concert was amazing. Let me just say, Ally was great, incredible really. The audience loved her. I loved her. No one will ever forget that performance.

AND, Ally is less afraid of singing in front of people now. She held my hand, tightly I might add, for the first few songs. I kept reassuring her it'd be alright. Eventually she was singing and dancing just as fabulous as the day she pretended to be Taylor Swift.

She's agreed to sing with me more often. Jimmy said there was overwhelming amount of comments saying how amazing we sounded together, and they could really believe the chemistry on stage.

But, Ally and I know more than all of them. We know that its not about what others say. Its that we love each other. We want to spend every moment together.

And I am truly looking forward to it.

** Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I loved every comment. Thank you so much for all of your support and I hope you really liked it. =] Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Soooooooo, I've decided to continue on with this story. =] This is set 5 months after the end of the last chapter. You guys will probably hate me for a while, but HAVE FAITH AND JUST KEEP READING. I'll update as quickly as possible, to rest your minds, and so I don't get killed. Please REVIEW. And, remember, I'm not evil, so don't freak out. =]**

*5 Months Later*

Ally's POV

Austin and I have suddenly become America's It couple. Everywhere we go, we're recognized. Both of us are signing autographs, and taking pictures, and doing interviews.

Don't get me wrong, I love it. But, its starting to be a bit much.

I have gotten over my stage fright in the past few months, but this is just too much attention. Its gone from Austin performing as Austin Moon, to us performing as Austin and Ally.

Headlines and pictures are everywhere on the magazines. I can't go anywhere without someone recognizing who I am.

I don't know if I can take it anymore.

I mean, I love Austin. I really do. But, maybe this just isn't working out. I mean, do I even know what love really is? I'm only 16. They say you can't know when you're this young. But, I do believe I love Austin..

I just don't know. I'm going crazy. I know if I end it, then thats it. Its the end. No more Austin and Ally. It'd be back to Austin Moon.

I wouldn't be able to write songs for him anymore either. It'd be too painful. I think, hypothetically of course, but I think I'd go to London for a while, to be with One Direction while writing them songs.

Oh, One Direction? Louis. Niall, Harry, Liam, and Zayn are five of my very best friends. They're absolutely amazing. The next album they're coming out with is featuring 6 songs I wrote for them.

They've told me I could come stay with them in London whenever I want to. I've gone once, just for a weekend, and I loved it. I would definitely go back.

And, maybe when I'm out of the headlines I could focus on writing music for myself too. Perhaps record a few songs.

I just, I can't take it. Austin and I's whole relationship is open for the entire world to see. We never have a private moment. Every date we go on, pictures are taken, and end up in a magazine or online a few days later. No privacy.

It may break my heart, but I don't think I can stay with Austin any longer. I love being with him, but I want to be with HIM, not AUSTIN MOON, SINGER, DANCER, BOYFRIEND OF ALLY DAWSON.

You see what I mean? Maybe, later in life, we could be together. When our careers are dying down, and we don't appear in headlines so often. But, I can't wait for that, and I'm not going to make him wait either.

There's really only one solution to this.

I have to break up with him.

And, then I'm going to move to London, and break my own heart in the process.

Love,

Ally.


	18. Chapter 17

**YOU GUYS, YOU'VE PROBS ALL SEEN THE NEW EPISODE. ARE YOU ALL DYING INSIDE? CUZ I DEFINITELY AM. LET'S DIE TOGETHER. =/ THERE'S RUMORS THAT THEY START DATING IN THE 11TH EPISODE...SO WE'LL SEE. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT. =]**

Ally's POV

Today is the day. I'm breaking up with Austin. I've already talked to my dad about it, and he agrees that my life has become too crazy. He told me he doesn't blame me for doing this, although he knows I love Austin, and that this must be incredibly difficult. But, he is supporting me. He says its alright if I go to London for the summer. Since school is ending in just a few weeks, he's going to let me spend the summer there.

My dad is actually really close to One Direction too. Its actually really funny. They came to Miami to visit a few weeks ago. It was kind of chaotic, but totally fun. Of course, there were paparazzi everywhere, but at least they weren't poking at my relationship.

The boys love my dad as well. They played football with him in our backyard every single day they were here.

And, let me tell you something, those boys know how to shop. And, they enjoy it! It was so funny, one of the days they were here, I spent the whole day with them, shopping. Austin, of course, wasn't interested in going, he hates shopping. But, they loved it, and it was so much fun.

I've really only known the 5 of them for a little while, since I met them in New York. But, I feel like I've known them forever. I've especially connected with Louis and Niall. Louis, because he is extremely funny. We both act goofy with each other, which is totally okay with both of us. I can really be myself around him. Plus, his girlfriend Eleanor, is totally cool, and supremely gorgeous.

And Niall, because Niall is one of the sweetest guys I've ever met. He loves making his friends happy, and doesn't ask for anything in return. I talk to him on the phone practically every day, same with Louis. But, Niall is so nice, and he finds everything to be absolutely fantastic. His laugh is the best laugh in the world, in my opinion, and is so contagious, you can't help but laugh with him.

So, I actually need to tell them I'll be there with them this summer. They should be okay with it, but I better ask. So I called Louis.

"Hey Ally!"

"Harry, why do you have Louis' phone?"

"He's in the shower. So, whats up? How are you? How's Austin?" Harry likes knowing things.

"Actually, thats why I'm calling. Do you ever get tired of people knowing everything about your life?"

"Yes, definitely. Why? Whats wrong?"

"I just, I don't think I can handle everyone in the world being involved in mine and Austin's relationship."

"So, what are you going to do? Ally, are you going to break up with him?" I could hear how much he disapproved of that decision. It made me defensive.

"I have to! Things in my life are totally crazy."

"But, you two love each other."

"Harry, would you want the entire world nosing into your relationship...again." Everytime Harry starts talking to or dating another girl, everyone goes nuts. Like, when he dated Taylor Swift a while ago, that's all anyone could talk about. Their relationship was ruined by the paparazzi being everywhere. Even people on twitter posted mean, and downright evil messages to both Harry and Taylor.

"I guess I see what you mean. People do get kind of obsessive."

"Exactly."

"So, you're going to break up with him?"

"I don't think I have a choice. But, I was wondering. Could I come spend the summer in London with you guys?"

Evidently I was on speaker phone, without having known it, because I heard both Harry and Louis scream, "Yes!"

I guess Louis was out of the shower.."Oh Ally we'd love that. I mean, breaking up with Austin is terrible, but we'd love it if you came to London."

"Really, so I can come?"

"Of course. You can come anytime!"

"Thanks guys! School ends in a few weeks, and then I guess I'll be going."

"Awesome. But, Ally. Don't worry so much about the paparazzi. Just focus on yourself."

"I know, but I don't think I can do that with a boyfriend. As much as I love Austin, I think its time we both moved on."

"Well, we think you're making a mistake, but its your choice."

My voice was dripping with sarcasm, "Thanks for all your support."

"Ally, you know we love you and just want what's best for you. And, you and Austin are meant to be together."

"Maybe, later in life, when we're not so much in the headlines..."

"Whatever you say Ally."

"Okay, I'm hanging up on you guys."

"Okay! Make good choices!"

"BYE." I hung up on Louis and Harry. I know they're just trying to help me out, but this is already hard enough.

Its time to go talk to Austin.

**Ahhhh! I know you guys must be freaking out, so let me know what you think is going to happen! =] I promise I'm NOT evil!**

**Also, check out my other Austin and Ally fanfic, and PLEASE REVIEW.  
**

**Thank you so much!  
**

**=]  
**


	19. Chapter 18

Austin's POV

My life these days is absolutely crazy, but I wouldn't change it for the world. I'm a successful musician, on a record label, selling out stadiums all around the country.

I have the best friends in the entire world. Dez and Trish, they support me in everything that I do.

And then there's Ally. My girlfriend, my best friend, my partner, my love. Words cannot describe how amazing Ally really is. She makes me so happy. And, she got over her stage fright, so now we get to sing together all the time, and I really couldn't ask for anything better.

But, its not all fun and games. The very worst part of all of this is the paparazzi. I NEVER have a free moment with Ally. We have no privacy. On every date there are cameras, and people who want autographs. Both Ally and I love that, but it is quite annoying sometimes.

Although, I wouldn't take any of it away.

Today I was going to give Ally something. Something to show her, that no matter how crazy life can get, we have eachother. Its a necklace, a heart with an A in the middle. I hope she likes it.

I was on my way to Sonic Boom to surprise her when I got a text from her.

"Hey. We need to talk. Can you come to the store?"

"I'm on my way."

Hmm..what does she want to talk about?

Well, I walked into the store, and went up into the practice room. Ally was in there, her cheeks red. It looked like she had been crying.

"Ally, whats wrong?"

"Austin. I can't do this."

Those five words felt like a 5 ton brick was dropped on my heart. What does she mean? "What are you talking about?"

"Austin. I can't live like this. I can't take the paparazzi and the fans. I hate that we don't ever get a private moment. I hate that our whole relationship is open for the whole world to see!"

"Ally. Calm down. We can get through this.."

"No, you don't understand. Austin, I love you, but I can't do this anymore."

"What are you saying?" Please please please don't be saying what I think you're saying. I could feel my heart breaking in two. This could not be happening. We loved each other. Nothing could come between us.

"I think we should take a break." And I was dead. Literally, my heart was not beating.

"Ally.."

"Please Austin. Just let me say this. I love you, and I never wanted to do this, but I just can't take it. I know what this means. I understand what will happen to our friendship now, and the music. I'm going to stay in London this summer with One Direction. Get out of the headlines." I guess she could tell I wasn't taking it very well, because she let a tear fall down her face. "I'm so sorry Austin."

"Ally. I understand." And I do, I get what she's saying about the privacy. But, I thought we would be strong enough to endure it! "I just wish.."

"I know. Maybe things will work out, when we're not so much in the headlines."

There it was. The hope. The hope for something in the future. She wasn't completely saying goodbye. Not really. "Yeah. Maybe."

I gave her one last hug, and I turned around, before I completely lost it. I walked out of the practice room, and as I walked out the door she said, "I really am sorry Austin."

"I know Alls. I am too."

My relationship was over. My perfect relationship..done. All because of the stupid paparazzi! I could punch them right now! I can't believe this! I was going to give her the necklace! I was prepared to fight past the cameras. But, Ally wasn't.

And now, she's running away, off to London for the summer. No doubt trying to stay away from me until everything blows over.

I really don't blame her. I know she's good friends with One Direction, but I do not like the idea of Ally staying with five guys all summer.

I don't like the idea of me not being with Ally.

Somehow, I need to show her that the paparazzi don't control us. But, it's too late. Everything is done. I know that nothing I do could persuade Ally now.

I know she loves me, and she knows I love her, so I know that was hard for her. And me, I'm dying inside.

Maybe this is for the best. Maybe we aren't meant to be together, and maybe our careers are better off unconnected.

No.

I refuse to believe that.

I know I can't convince Ally to not go to London. So, when she gets back for school, I will do every possible thing I can do to show her I love her. To show her how we both feel. To show her that we ARE meant to be together, so we shouldn't let the paparazzi and magazines control our life.

I will find a way.

**Hi everyone! If you read this, then PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. I know you guys may be mad that I'm going this way with the story, so PLEASE let me know what you think. I promise I'm not evil, so let me know what you think is going to happen.**  
** Thank you so much for all of your support! =]  
**


	20. Chapter 19

**Okay guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy, and quite unmotivated. But, feed your souls, here's another chapter. You should be happy with this one. =] PLEASE REVIEW THOUGH.  
**

**Ally's POV**

Frustrated I threw yet another magazine on the ground. I've been in London for six weeks now, and let me just tell you. NOTHING IS BETTER.

Everywhere I go I see magazines, magazines, magazines. And, you know what they say...

**AUSTIN AND ALLY BROKEN UP**

**MUSIC CAREERS SPLIT APART**

**AUSTIN AND NO ALLY**

**AUSTIN SEEN CRYING ON BEACH**

**ALLY RUNS TO LONDON**

**CELEBRITY BREAK UP**

**WHAT DOES THIS MEAN FOR TEAM AUSTIN?**

**HEARTS BROKEN IN MIAMI**

Headline after headline after headline. I thought that by not being with Austin anymore, I would get OUT of the headlines. I thought wrong.

The paparazzi have simply changed their love stories, to those of heart break. There are pictures of me laughing with One Direction, supposedly moving on with my life. Pictures of Austin hanging out with Dez and Trish. Stories of what Team Austin will become. Rumors of reasons for the break ups. Rumors that we're getting back together. Rumors that I'm dating members of One Direction. (Which, by the way, isn't true.) And even rumors that I was abducted by aliens, and they MADE me break up with Austin, which is completely ridiculous.

And you know what? I am not moving on! How could I? Everywhere I go I see pictures of us! Polls asking if they think we'll get back together. Our heads in hearts, pictures of us holding hands and kissing, followed by stories of how we let our love go.

It all just sucks, and makes me upset.

Harry, Louis, Niall, Zayn and Liam have been trying to get me to cheer up, and I will admit that being in London is amazing. And, they really are such amazing friends. But, how could I cheer up. I left Austin, who of course, I still love, to get out of headlines. But now I'm accused of making Austin cry on the beach!

I've gotten a good deal of fan mail here in London, because the whole world knows I'm staying with One Direction. Also, I am constantly left messages on Twitter. Everyone is upset with me. **WHY WOULD ALLY BREAK UP WITH AUSTIN?**

Why would I? I've been asking myself that recently. Why would I do that to him, just because of some pictures. I've realized that it was probably the stupidest thing I'll ever do in my life. How could I ever have thought that doing this would make things better?

I was definitely wrong.

I've decided to cut my time in London short, and go back to Miami. I need to be around my friends. I need to get everything settled for school to start in a few weeks. I need to talk to Austin.

We haven't talked much. No serious talking at least. We leave each other texts, tweets, and facebook posts. Nothing deep, just light and fun. Casual. However, each one is used in stories of our break up. **COULD THE LOVE BE REKINDLED?**

I hope so. I really do. I know it won't be easy, and it may take time, but I really do.

Austin may need some space from me, but I'm hoping we can eventually look past all this.

I'm ready for the headlines to say **AUSTIN AND ALLY, ONCE AGAIN. LOVE IS RELIT IN MIAMI. TEAM AUSTIN FOREVER**.

So, I text Austin. "I'm coming home."

Immediately I get a response. "It's about time."

And with that, I know there's hope.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

Ally is coming home. She's coming home. This day, this week, just went from bad to brilliant.

I miss her so much. Life has been kind of dull. I do gigs practically every week, but none seem to be exciting.

My heart was broken.

Ally left, to get away from all the headlines, and I know she genuinely wanted that, but it didn't work. Unintentionally, she made it worse. Really bad actually.

Unfortunately, on a really bad day, I was spotted crying on the beach. I thought no one had seen me, but alas, there were pictures taken. Ally texted me about it, after she saw it in a magazine. I told her I had salt water in my eye, but I think we both know I was lying. I was crying over her.

We haven't talked much since, but I made it a point to send her several tweets. I knew they would make it into magazines, and I hoped the stories and rumors of us getting back together would help her make the right decision.

I know she talked to Trish a lot when she was in London. Trish wouldn't tell me anything specifically what they talked about, but Trish insists that Ally still loves me, and that she seems sad.

The pictures of her laughing with that dude Louis definitely don't SEEM sad.

But, I hold on to Trish's beliefs, because I really hope Ally does still love me.

Because, I sure do still love her.

Being apart has only made me love her more. Absence really does make the heart grow.

I'm hoping that with Ally around every day, I'll be able to convince her that she was wrong to leave, and FINALLY give her the necklace that I was planning to give her. I'm hoping things can be the same. We can still be partners, and make music, and perform together. I'm hoping we can still be best friends. I'm hoping we can get back together.

Because, I am still deeply in love with Ally Dawson.


	21. Chapter 20

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG. I reaaalllly like this chapter though. So please review and let me know what you think. =] I promise I'll update soon.**

Ally's POV

After a plane ride that was so long it felt like years, I am greeted at the Miami airport by four people with huge smiles on their faces. My dad is there, of course, he drove, and my best friends Trish, Dez, and Austin.

I vaguely notice a few people holding expensive looking cameras. But, none of that is important. I only have eyes for one person. Without thinking, I immediately run into Austin's arms, throwing my arms around his neck.

Oh crap, I shouldn't have done that. I'm about to let go awkwardly when I feel his arms tighten around my waist, holding me close. We hold each other for a few more seconds, until I become aware of the flashes of light surrounding me.

The paparazzi.

I let go of Austin quickly, and hug my dad, Trish, and even Dez. I'm realizing how much I missed them all this summer, and I say, kind of teary, "I missed you guys so much!"

We all came together for a group hug. It felt good to be home.

I sat next to Trish and Austin in the car. I wanted to talk to Austin, but right now was not the time. I turned away from him and gushed to Trish all about London and One Direction. They all talked about different things that they did over the summer. It kind of made me regret being in London.

Since the plane landed and I checked my phone, I have received practically 100+ tweets asking me if I was back in Miami and back with Austin.

Getting tired of this I finally posted, "Yes, I am back in Miami. With school starting in just a few weeks, I need to get prepared. But, thank you onedirection for letting me stay with you guys all summer. =]"

I talked to all five boys before I left. They all agreed that having me there in London with them is a blast, and they're sad to see me go, but they all wanted me to go to Miami and fix things with Austin.

Unfortunately, my tweet didn't help to end the constant stream of tweets being sent to me. Everyone wanted to know if Austin and I were back together. The pictures of us hugging at the airport, and the group hug, were ALREADY all over the place online. I decided to ignore them.

With everyone else going their seperate ways, I take the chance to go into my practice room and play the piano. I wrote a new song on the plane, and I was itching to play it. Raw emotion filled my soul while playing, the song was so personal and meant so much to my situation. It was one of the realest songs I've ever written. When I finished playing it I hear a familiar voice say, "Wow."

Austin. He always seems to sneak up on me when I play. He says this is because I just get so into the music, but I think he deliberately tries to scare me.

"Hey Austin."

He walks over to the piano, and sits on the seat with me. We mindlessly play together for a while, going over simple and difficult pieces. We play old songs and sing with each other. Playing music, even though simply, again. Eventually he stands up and pulls me to the couch. I don't protest.

We sit there for a while, his arm around me, my head on his shoulder, he's playing with my hands. It was so incredibly nice, and private, I wanted to cry.

We don't talk, at least not yet, we don't need to. Well, we need to talk, just not in this first moment. At least that's what I felt like.

Austin on the otherhand, after holding me for probably 10 minutes, said, "Ally."

Just that, just my name. But I knew what he meant. He was opening up the conversation. Anything could be said now. But, I didn't know what to say. How do I tell the person I love that I'm sorry I didn't think we could push through the paparazzi together?

"Austin.."

I guess he could tell I didn't know what I was doing yet. He pulled his arm back from behind me, he looked kind of hurt. "Its ok Ally. I understand."

He got up from the couch and started to leave. As he walked through the door I suddenly screamed, "I'm sorry Austin!"

That stopped him. He closed the door behind him and came back into the room. "Ally.."

But, I didn't want him to speak. I needed to tell him all of these things that have been haunting me since I broke up with him.

"No, Austin, please just let me say this. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I took our perfectly good relationship and flushed it down the drain. I'm sorry that I ran away when things got bad." By this point I'm crying, but I don't care. I just let the tears fall down my face. "I'm sorry that I had such little faith in us, that I let the most important thing in my life disappear. I'm so sorry Austin."

He didn't say anything. He just looked into my eyes. I repeated the words he said to me when he first told me he loved me. "Austin...please say something."

He smiled briefly, like he remembered the line, but then his face got serious. "Ally, I get why you did it. I really do. I just, I thought we could work through it. I was ready to fight through it all. I was ready to do that, because I want to be with you." I could see the hurt in his eyes. Could see how much I really upset him and disappointed him. "Ally, I was going to give you a necklace that day. To show you that no matter what we could work through it."

He pulled a necklace out of his pocket and handed it to me. It was beautiful. The tears spilled over in my eyes. Austin is the stronger of the two of us. He was ready to fight.

"I'm so sorry Austin."

He looked at me in the eyes. He stepped forward and put his arms around me. I rested my cheek against his chest and let him hold me. Eventually he pulled away and closed my hand over the necklace that I was trying to hand back to him. He got it for me, and he wasn't going to leave with it yet again. "I'm sorry too."

He kissed me on the cheek, lingering for a while. And then he walked out of the practice room, shutting the door behind him.

I immediately reached around my neck and clasped the necklace onto it. From now on, I would always wear that necklace.

Today was what we needed. We needed to put everything out onto the table. Now we just have to catch what has fallen, and see if there's anything left.


	22. Chapter 21

**If you read this chapter, PLEASE REVIEW. I want to know what you guys think of the story! Thanks! xoxo =]**

Austin's POV

Ally's back in Miami now, which is amazing, but I don't know what to do, or what to think. As soon as she stepped out of the gate at the airport she threw her arms around my neck, I immediately hugged her back, hoping that Trish was right, and that Ally does still love me.

But then Ally noticed the paparazzi, and she let go of me as quickly as if I were fire. And then in the car, she was sitting between Trish and I, but she turned her back to me, and acted like I wasn't even there.

I really wanted to talk to her, so I went to Sonic Boom. I found her in the practice room, oblivious to my presence, singing the most beautiful song. The lyrics clearly came from her heart. It wasn't a song for me, it wasn't even a song for anyone to hear at all. But, it was beautiful. I felt like I was trespassing on the moment, so I walked in and talked to her.

We played around on the piano for a while, and it was extremely amazing to be able to sing with her again, even though we were only doing simple tunes. Eventually I led her to the couch, and I just held her. Neither of us talked, we just sat there, being in each other's arms.

But, we really needed to talk, so I broke the silence. But, I could tell she wasn't ready for it, and I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to kiss her, but I couldn't. I got up to leave, but Ally screamed she was sorry.

She then told me how sorry she felt about running away to London, and I told her how I was prepared to fight the paparazzi. We both poured out our hearts.

But, we didn't mention the most important thing. Do we still love each other? Should we try again, to see if it will work out?

I mean, I still love Ally. How could she not know that? But, she was the one to run away, so the question is, does she love me?

I don't know.

I left before I could experience any more pain.

I don't know what is going to happen now. I guess we will have to work through it. Maybe we will have to start from the beginning, and just be friends and music partners. Maybe we aren't meant to be together at all. Maybe it really is better this way.

Ally didn't tell me if she still loved me, and she didn't seem willing to do so either.

I guess we will just see what happens.

Ally's POV

Since Austin left I've been slightly discombobulated. I feel terrible. I should never have left. I am a dispicable human being. How could I have done that to him? To the guy I love! What kind of a person does that?

Oh, right. Me.

I was about to leave the practice room, and head home to unpack, when my cell phone rang. It was Louis.

"Ally, are you okay?"

"Louis, I feel terrible. I'm a terrible person aren't I?"

"Ally, you aren't terrible. You're an amazing, fun, beautiful person. You care about everyone you meet. You are the opposite of terrible."

"How could I have done that to Austin?"

"Ally.. you thought you were doing the right thing. You're intentions were good. You made a mistake. Have you talked to Austin."

"Uh, yeah. It didn't go well."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, everything was fine, until he actually wanted to talk. But, I didn't know what to say, but then as he was leaving I just sort of blurted out how sorry I was."

"What did he say?"

"He told me how upset I made him, basically he told me that he was prepared to fight throught it all, when I wasn't."

"Ally, that doesn't make you a terrible person. Did you tell him you still love him?"

"Uh, no."

"Did he tell you?"

"No."

"Ally, you have to tell him."

"I know, I know. I just don't know how."

"Its Austin, Ally. You have to find a way. I'm really sorry, but I have to go. We have rehearsals."

"Oh, okay. Thanks Louis. You're a good friend."

"You are too Ally. Talk to Austin, he needs to know how you feel. Bye."

"Bye."

Talking to Louis was comforting. He actually helped me believe I'm not terrible. And he's right, I need to let Austin know I still love him.

But, how do I do that?

My phone started to ring again. I thought it was Louis, calling me back, but I didn't recognize the number. I answered anyway.

"Ally Dawson?"

"Yes? Who is this?"

"This is Wanda, from the Wanda Watson show. I was wondering if you would be our special guest on Friday's show. What do you say?"

Hmm...willingly go on TV, by myself. Hah! No way.

Wait. This is perfect. She's sure to ask me about Austin. If I can get Trish to have Austin watch the interview, I can let him, and the whole world, know I still love him.

"I would love to."


	23. Chapter 22

**If you read this, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!. Thanks! =]**

**Ally's POV**

Today is the day. Today's the day I let the whole world in on everything. Why I broke up with Austin, what its been like since, why I'm back, and if I still love him.

I am SO nervous. Not like I used to be. Before I got over my stage fright, I never would have been able to do this at all. Now I just have butterflies.

I talked to Trish earlier today, making sure everything was ready. I managed to get three extra tickets to the show for Trish, Austin, and Dez. Trish convinced them to come, but she said Dez was mainly just interested in seeing how they redecorated the stage, not supporting me.

Oh well.

So, I get dressed in a purple dress, fancy but not too fancy, with my usual accessories. I'm not seeing Austin before the show, which is good, because I really don't want to chicken out.

And then suddenly, without even fully realizing it, I'm on stage, sitting on the chair opposite the host. She welcomes me.

"Ally Dawson, it is great to have you on the show today!"

"Thank you, its great to be here."

"We've seen a lot of you in the magazines lately, so I thought we would just start right at the beginning, if that's alright."

She didn't wait for me to answer. "You and Austin seemed to be so happy, what happened? Everyone in the country has been devastated watching you two fall apart, so will you let us in?"

Normally I would have tried changing the subject, but I knew this was exactly what I needed. So I told her, "Everything between Austin and I was fine. Perfect really. We were always good friends, even before we started dating, so just being around each other was fun." I didn't dare look in the audience. I acted like I was just talking to Wanda. "We traveled all over the country together. We performed and wrote music together. It was amazing."

"But, you broke up with him?"

"Yes. Suddenly it all became too much for me. It had nothing to do with Austin at all. It was the fact that we had no privacy, no time to ourselves. We absolutely love our fans, but we couldn't go anywhere without being recognized. The paparazzi followed us everywhere. Pictures were always taken. I couldn't take it anymore."

I was on a roll, so i just kept on going. "I wanted to get out of the headlines. I thought the best solution was to break up with Austin, and because it would have been too painful to see him, and not be with him, I ran to London, to spend the summer with my good friends in One Direction."

"Did it work out for you?"

"Uh, no. No it didn't. Not at all. If anything, things got worse. I loved spending time in London with my friends, but I missed my best friends here. I missed Austin, and Trish, and even Dez."

Everyone laughed at that, knowing how crazy Dez is. I even managed to find Dez and see him laughing. He knew I was joking.

"So, what happened next?"

"I realized how miserable I was. What I did wasn't good, and it wasn't for our relationship. It was selfish and cowardly. It didn't help anything. I ruined the best relationship and friendship anyone could ever ask for, for no good reason."

"So, you decided to come home?"

"Yes. I came home three weeks earlier than I had planned to."

"The pictures of you hugging Austin in the airport, its been killing us, wondering your real motivation for coming home early."

"Well, I realized that what I really wanted was not in London, it was back here, in Miami."

"And what is it that you really want?"

This is it. I'm about to pour out my heart.

"Austin."

I hear several people aw in the crowd. Wanda smiles at me. I couldn't bring myself to look at Austin quite yet.

"After all this time, the question remains. Do you still love Austin?"

I take a deep breath and say, "Yes. I never stopped."

Some people in the audience actually clap at that sentence. I see some pictures being snapped. Forever saving this moment in time.

"We're about out of time Ally, so is there anything that you would like to say now? To Austin, or to everybody?"

"Yes." I forced myself to look Austin in the eye when I say this. "Austin, I'm so sorry. What I did was terrible, I should never have done it." I look away from him, and back to Wanda. "Even though the paparazzi seemed to be controlling my life, I'm ready to fight through it. Although, it would be nice to have some privacy."

Wanda smiles and says, "We all hope you get some. It has been a pleasure having you on the show tonight. Thank you so much for sharing your story with us. I think its safe to say that we all wish you, and Austin as well, the very best of luck. And, we are all hoping to hear some new songs in the future. This has been Ally Dawson, and I'm Wanda Watson. Thank you, and good night."

The cameras are shut off, Wanda is hugging me. Time seems to whirl past me, I'm not aware of my surroundings. I only have one thing on my mind. Austin. What did he think of the show? What will he say? Was it all for nothing?

I find myself trapped in a crowd of people. I don't know which direction to turn, where to walk, where I even am. I need to find Austin.

I turn around, walk a few steps, turn back around, running straight into someone. I look up into his face.

"Austin."


	24. Chapter 23

**Hmmm...I have a favor. If you read this, please review! Thanks! **

**Austin's POV**

Ally loves me. Oh my god! Ally loves me!

It took a second for it to sink in. Ally, on the Wanda Watson show, just admitted, to the entire world, that she never stopped loving me! I'm speechless.

And then the show is over. Everything is chaotic. I try to find Ally in the crowd. I didn't know what to say to her. I just, I really wanted, no needed, to kiss her. The thought of her loving me was filling me up, I thought soon I would be floating like a balloon, and the only solution I could think of was kissing her.

And then I found her. She said my name, I think. It was loud. I tried to move in closer, but I was bumped to the side. Suddenly, everyone started exiting the studio. I was herded along with the crowd, and I lost Ally.I called out her name several times, but it was useless. I couldn't see her. So, I left the building, heading to the only place I could think of, Sonic Boom.

My feet took me there on their own accord. I didn't really plan it out, all I could think was Ally, Ally, Ally.

I walked up the stairs, and into the practice room, and I waited. I waited for what seemed like hours, but could have been no more than fifteen minutes.

Suddenly, Ally was there. Walking into the room by herself, head hung slightly. She looked up and saw me. She didn't speak.

My body took over. I closed the space between us and leaned in and kissed her. All of the love and passion that I've been saving up came out in the kiss. My hands were in her hair, her hands on my chest. She was kissing me back. We were like two people, unable to breathe, and the only way to oxygen was through kissing.

We continued to kiss passionately, coming up for air every once in a while, until I realized something. We were alone. For the first time there were no people, no fans, no paparazzi flashing pictures. We finally had privacy.

I deepened the kiss, hungry with love. Ally responded by pulling me in closer. We fell onto the couch, unable to stop from making out. The passion in the kiss was overwhelming, but I could think of nothing else. Wanting to continue farther I pulled Ally to where she was straddling me, but then we both gasped.

We both realized that we didn't really want to go further. We were both caught up in the moment. We're in highschool. We're not ready for sex.

Ally got off of me, and sat on the couch. I put my arm around her, and just held her like before.

"I guess this is as good a time as any to tell you, in person. Austin, I love you."

My heart soared. I couldn't help but smile. "I love you too, Ally. Always have, always will."

I leaned in for another kiss, but this time, we were careful to not let it go too far. Which is surprisingly hard actually. All of this passion was filling me up, and I guess Ally too, because pulling away from each other was the hardest thing we had to do.

We were two people, madly in love. I don't know what the future holds, I just know that if I'm with Ally, everything will be alright.

I continued to hold Ally, until my parents called saying I need to head home. As I passed Ally's dad, he gave me a huge smile. I guess he saw the Wanda Watson show.

Everything finally seemed to be back to normal. Now the question remains, what will tomorrow bring?

And, I can't wait to solve that mystery.


	25. Chapter 24

Austin's POV

I'm not sure how life could get any better. Everything is amazing. My music career is soaring, I have the best friends, and the best girlfriend.

Oh Ally.

So, you'll never guess what happened. When Ally publicly said on the Wanda Watson show that the paparazzi was the cause of our break up, we've received over 50 calls, emails, and tweets from various photographers and magazines saying they were sorry.

And now, we actually get some privacy.

I mean, there are still fans wherever we go, but there isn't always cameras. And, we love our fans.

And of course, the paparazzi are still at anything we do for our music; concerts, signings, but everything has been toned down.

Ally fixed the problem just by saying it was a problem. Its been great.

And, now that we're back together, we're performing together again. It really is amazing.

We're going on tour this summer, through the U.S. and Europe, and I'm super stoked. Dez and Trish are, of course, coming with us, and Ally and I are still convinced they like each other. We're trying to hatch a plan to get them together.

Life right now is just a grand adventure that I can't wait to take part of.

**Okay guys. Here's the deal, and I need feedback. I need to know whether this should be the end of this story, or if I should continue further, or should I start a new one. I have no ideas at the moment, so anything you say, any idea that could spark an idea of my own would be great.**

**I'd also like to thank everyone so much for your support. Everyone's reviews were greatly appreciated, and I'm glad you like this story.**

**So, if you think this should be the end and I should start a new one, let me know. If you want it to continue, let me know. **

**Also, check out my other fanfiction, its about what would have happened if Ally had gone to MUNY. **

**Thank you all so much, and please let me know. **

**-Donna xoxo =]**


	26. Chapter 25

**Alright guys, to clear things up. This is the end of this story. I do have two other fanfics up that I am working on, but they are unrelated to this story. So, check them out, they are both Austin and Ally related.**

**I would just like to say how much I've appreciated all of your reviews, comments, suggestions, and views. It means the world to me.**

**Let me know what you thought of this story, and let me know if you go and read any of my others.**

**Thank you so much!**

**To end this, I'm going to end with one last little blurb, the perfect ending.**

**Thank you all so much.**

**-Donna**

**Ally's POV**

Life is like a rollercoaster. There are ups and downs, shocking twists, smooth sailing, loops and corkscrews, and feelings of anxiety and fear. My rollercoaster has finally headed to a smooth stop.

Everything is absolutely perfect. Austin and I haven't gotten past all the bumps and loops, and let me tell you, it was one rough ride.

Now my fairytale is complete. I have my prince, I have my music career with Austin, and I can now say that we will definitely live happily ever after.

**And they did.**

**The End.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Is it bad that I seriously miss this story? I miss writing it.**

**Probably because it was my first one EVER. And you guys were so amazing, which inspired me to continue writing.**

**I'd like to invite you guys now to tell me what you liked and didn't like about this story, to help me out.**

**And, you guys should totally check out my other fanfictions.**

**I really do miss this story, and all of you who faithfully reviewed and commented on this story.**

**Love you all so much,**

**Donna**


	28. Chapter 28

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW FANFICTION CALLED STARGAZING AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**


End file.
